


You're All I've Got Tonight

by Winglesss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglesss/pseuds/Winglesss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel really needs to spend the evening working, but Balthazar has different plans and is very determined to lure his grumpy boyfriend into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're All I've Got Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [assbuttstiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttstiel/gifts).



> My first ever Calthazar, hopefully not the last.
> 
> Originaly posted on [tumblr](http://cas-lost-grace.tumblr.com/post/116748170233/because-domcas-wouldn-t-stop-moaning-about-the)
> 
> Title is a song by [The Cars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_YbqNaXbmTs) I'm sure Balthazar would like.
> 
> Beta-ed by [Renversermonmonde](http://renversermonmonde.tumblr.com/)

Balthazar sits on the table right next to Castiel’s laptop, letting his robe fall open to reveal he’s not wearing anything under it.

"I’m working, Balthazar," Castiel says not tearing his eyes from the screen.

"Your work can wait, I can’t."

"Well, you have to, because I need to finish this."

Balhazar lets out a heavy sigh, he jumps off the table gracefully and walks across the loft to flop down onto their bed.

"I’m bored and horny, Castiel," he moans. "You should take care of your boyfriend’s needs."

"I care about my boyfriend’s needs, which requires money, therefore I have to work."

"Not right now. You’ve been staring at the bloody screen for hours. You could use a break."

"Balthazar, just wait," Castiel growls, shooting him a warning look over the top of his laptop.

Balthazar rolls his eyes and sighs again. There’s a moment of silence interrupted just by the quiet clicking of the keys under Castiel’s fingers.

"You know what?" Balthazar breaks it eventually, sitting up on the bed.

"I can start without you."

Castiel’s eyes are on him in the instance. "You can’t."

"Yes, I can and I will. You can’t stop me, because you have to work." With a triumphant smirk he shrugs the robe off his shoulders, noticing the way Castiel’s Adam’s apple bobs as his eyes skim over his now naked body.

"Let’s see what I should start with," Balthazar singsongs opening the drawer of the bedside table.

"Definitely this," he says and tosses a bottle of lube on the bed. "And then-" he trails of, raking through his collection of sex toys.

"This one, yeah, I fancy something big tonight." He pulls out a nine inches, dark blue dildo and looks at Castiel, who’s still staring at him, hands frozen on the keyboard.

"Hm, who needs grumpy boyfriends who are too busy for fucking," he mutters under his breath, but loud enough for Catiel to hear it.

Castiel turns back to his work, while Balthazar makes himself comfortable on the bed. He makes sure that Castiel has a good view of his spread legs. Propped on one elbow, he pours some lube into his palm, then starts stroking himself.

"Oh yes, that feels good," he sighs and this time it’s not just a show for Castiel. To be honest he almost forgets about him and is a bit surprised when he lifts his eyes and sees the blue-eyed man drinking him in with his glare.

Balthazar moans loudly and falls back on the bed. He starts fucking into his fist, his free hand sliding up his chest and rubbing his nipple. It’s good, so good, but he doesn’t want to come like this. He gets more lube on his fingers and teases his entrance.

He thinks he hears a muffled groan. What he doesn’t hear is the laptop being slammed shut. The sound is lost between the noises he makes as he pushes his finger in. He squeezes his eyes shut and adds another one.

He gasps as the mattress sinks under the added weight.

He pulls his fingers out and opens his eyes to see Castiel hovering over him.

"You’re insufferable," he grunts and grabs Balthazar’s wrists, pinning them to the bed next to his head.

"You know how important my job is for me."

"Do you love it more than me?"

Castiel frowns, then slams their mouth together in a bruising kiss.

"I don’t love anything and anyone more than you," he growls against Balthazar’s lips.

"Then prove it," Balthazar breathes out. "Fuck me, Cas," he whispers and bites Castiel’s lower lip.

Castiel’s eyes glint dangerously as his hands run down Balthazar’s body.

Balthazar sighs and grins triumphantly at the ceiling as he feels soft lips and hot tongue trail kisses down his chest and belly.

He shifts impatiently when he realizes Castiel is pointedly ignoring his dick. He wants to stroke himself to get at least a little relief, but his hand is swatted away.

Castiel hums and sucks a dark bruise to his hip.

"Hurry, dear," Balthazar moans arching his back.

Castiel straightens himself up and looks Balthazar in the eyes, as he sucks two fingers into his mouth. Balthazar’s breath hitches in his throat.

Castiel lets the digits slip out of his plush lips with an obscene sound.

With a gentle hand he pushes at Balthazar’s knee. His partner takes the hint and pulls both his knees up to his chest, exposing his hole.

Castiel’s smile is predatory when he pushes his fingers in.

"Yes," Balthazar sighs. "Come on," he urges, grabbing his knees to keep them up and spread.

Castiel scissors and bends his fingers, working Balthazar open while pressing gentle kisses to his inner tighs and chest. Then he finally wraps his free hand around Balthazar’s cock. Balthazar moans and gasps utterly unabashed. He’s so lost in the sensation, he almost doesn’t notice when Castiel adds more lube to his fingers and slips a third in.

And then it’s all gone, leaving Balthazar whimpering, reaching for Castiel’s shoulders, his loosened hole clenching around nothing.

Castiel leans in to swallow Balthazar’s needy sounds. He slips his pants down his hips. As usual when at home, he’s not wearing underwear. Still sharing heated kisses with Balthazar, who’s clinging to his neck and tugging at his hair, he slicks himself with lube.

Their eyes meet when the head of Cas’ cock presses against Balthazar’s entrance. They both take a deep breath, then Castiel is pushing in. His eyes fall shut and his lips part as he bottoms out. Running his fingers through Castiel’s thick hair, Balthazar is breathing heavily in an attempt to relax around him.

His body knows Castiel well, so it doesn’t take long.

"Fuck me," he whispers, tongue flicking out to lick the shell of Castiel’s ear.

They groan in unison as Castiel pulls almost all the way out, then slams right back in.

There’s no holding back, no setting up the pace. Castiel fucks him hard and fast, his balls slamming against Balthazar’s ass with an obscene sound.

Somehow it’s still not enough. Balthazar feels like there’s a vaste space inside him that needs to be filled, a place deep in he needs Castiel to reach.

"More," he gasps between merciless thrusts.

"Give me more," he orders, clawing at Castiel’s back under his shirt.

Castiel groans tightening his grip on Balthazar’s thighs, fingers digging into skin.

Balthazar cries out as Castiel hits his prostate. He huffs out a happy laugh that catches in his throat as another wave of pleasure rips through him.

He feels giddy, euphoric. Castiel is losing control because of him and he loves it.

"Come on, Castiel! Is that all you have?" he shouts out.

The dangerous glint in Castiel’s eyes tells him that he just overstepped the line. Castiel comes to a halt. Balthazar opens his mouth to say something, but Castiel catches his lips and licks into his mouth.

He starts to move again, rolling his hips agonazingly slow.

"Please," Balthazar sighs, his nails scratch Castiel’s shoulderbaldes, leaving red marks. Castiel grabs his wrists, pinning them to the matress.

Whining softly, Balthazar wraps his legs around Castiel’s waist, trying to make him move faster, pull him deeper.

"Please, Cas!"

"Now you are begging?" Castiel says in a husky voice that vibrates through Balthazar’s body.

He keeps up the slow pace, driving his lover crazy.

"Where’s your bossiness now?"

Balthazar bites his lip to muffle a sob. Like this he can feel every inch of Castiel’s cock, the drag of skin on skin, relish the stretch and burn.

He feels like his lower body is on fire. His cock is leaking precome, his hole is clenching around Castiel, his thighs are trembling. He has absolutely no control over the sounds that escape his throat. He’s close, so close that the pleasure is bordering painful, but he knows Castiel can keep him teetering on the edge like this for hours.

"Please, Cas," he begs again.

"I like you begging," Castiel purrs and bites Balthazar’s neck.

"You’d do anything right now for me to let you come, am I right?"

"Yes," Balthazar hisses. He would do anything for Castiel any time, not only in bed and he hopes the other man knows it.

"Anything for you."

Castiel kisses him, sweet and slow, then he pulls out which Balthazar feels like a great betrayal. As soon as Castiel releases his hands, Balthazar tries to reach for him, but Castiel sits back on his heels.

"Turn over," he orders, but his voice is soft.

"On your knees, face down, ass up," he adds as Balthazar complies with a groan.

"Beautiful," Castiel sighs as he runs his palm down Balthazar’s spine, making gooseflesh rise.

He leans over Balthazar’s curled body, pressing his chest against his back so he can talk straight into Balthazar’s ear.

"Do you love me?" he asks, kissing his neck.

"Yes," Balthazar chokes out, trembling with anticipation.

"Then you will come for me on my cock only, without touching yourself."

Balthazar squeezes his eyes shut and nods.

"Anything for you," he rasps out.

He grabs a fistful of sheets when Castiel finally slides back in.

Castiel keeps petting his hair and kissing his shoulders as he pounds him into the mattress, hitting his prostate on every other thrust.

Balthazar tries to muffle his screams in a pillow, but Castiel tugs at his hair, tilting his head so he can’t hide his face. Balthazar cries out his name and Castiel kisses him as a reward while he’s buried deep inside Balthazar’s body.

Balthazar moans into his mouth as he feels the dam break. His breath is punched out of his lungs with the force of his climax. He hears Castiel’s mutter of sweet nonsense, his hands skim all over Balthazar’s body soothing the small spasms running through him.

Only when Balthazar comes down from his high, Castiel starts moving again.

A few hard thrusts later he feels him tense and with a groan of Balthazar’s name Castiel comes, flooding Balthazar with warmth. He rides his orgasm thrusting weakly into Balthazar’s oversensitive hole, then with a kiss to Balthazar’s spine he pulls slowly out.

He cleans both of them up using Balthazar’s robe that is ruined anyway and collapses beside his lover, who rolls to his back and stretches like a cat.

A soft smile spreads over Castiel’s face as he pulls Balthazar closer, pressing a kiss to his hair damp with sweat.

"Don’t you have a work to finish?" Balthazar mumbles sleepily into the crook of Cas’ shoulder.

"Work can wait," Castiel sighs and hugs him tighter.

 

 

 

 


End file.
